


Forgotten

by harrystyles28



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tony knows everything, natasha is emotional, natasha is soft, paying tribute to captain americas ass, pepper and natasha are married, pepper does the most, pepper is secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: Natasha wanted today to be special. It was their anniversary after all. This was a big day. But Pepper doesn't seem to remember or care. Will Natasha spend their special day alone?





	Forgotten

Natasha and Pepper had been together for years. 7 to be exact. They had been going strong thanks to Tony and his never ending support. Today marked their 7 years of being together and 3 years of marriage. It was another long and stressful day at the office. Natasha insisted they stay home. Enjoy their day but Pepper needed to work. 

Natasha had gone all out. She woke Pepper up with breakfast in bed and a couple other things to make her morning memorable. She had gotten up early to press her suit. Pepper was grateful and she said so. But now it seemed like Pepper had forgotten. 

At work Nat made attempts to be extra affectionate. More than their usual clinging selves. But Pepper only kissed back. She had made it clear she was busy and didn't have time to mess around. Of course it hurt Natasha. She sat down next to Tony. She looked up on his screen to see him watching a slideshow of Steve’s clothed and unclothed ass. The national anthem played while he watched completely engrossed. 

“Does Pepper know what you’re doing? Spending company money on Steve’s ass. We have things we need to be doing.” Nat laughed nonetheless. She watched the slideshow or tried. But Tony had already swiftly turned it off. 

“Does Pepper know you’re stalking innocent employee’s?” Tony said smirking as if he had made a good point. 

“The only reason you're here is because Steve is on a mission and you wanted to talk about him to someone. Probably an intern.”

Tony sighed and looked at Pepper. “Problems in the marriage. Is the Black Widow not as-”

Pepper lightly punches him earning a laugh from both of them. “It's not that exactly. It is more along the lines of she forgot our anniversary. I know 7 isn't a significant number but I tried making it nice. This morning I made her french toast with strawberry jam eggs and fresh squeezed juice. Then after she ate I ate her o-”

Tony groaned. “Don't worry the picture has been received. Maybe she didn't forget. I mean you have always made it clear you never wanted anything big. I mean every birthday we go over and play Monopoly. Bruce ends up sitting in Thor’s lap to calm himself down. Sam and Bucky end up fucking before the third round. Steve…” Tony hummed at his name. 

“I know it's my fault. But I just wonder if she thinks the spark is dead. I mean now we only have sex twice a day. We’re going down aren’t we.” 

Tony eyed her and laughed. “Well neither of you are super soldiers. But maybe that’s not it. Maybe after last year she just wanted to go simple. I mean she rented Disney Paris for a week for you two. We all came along later but you two had a lot of time to chat. “  
Natasha nodded and shrugged. “Maybe… or maybe she's cheating on me.”

Tony and her laughed. Pepper would never be that type. 

“I mean I wore her favorite bra. It's like a translucent p-”

Tony put his hand over her mouth. “You can talk about bras and Pepper but the moment you see Steve’s ass on the screen I’m some kind of war criminal.”

Natasha laughed. “I have missed your dramatics around the office.” 

Tony sighed. “It is tough being the best man in the room. But someone has to when Steve’s gone. Anyway I heard Pepper planning something. One thing was she got you a giant bunny.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Oh that’s so funny, but we have all seen the monster bunny in your living room.”

Tony nodded. “But from what I know she’s been calling all the places you two went… oh wait I never said that.” 

Natasha squinted her eyes. “Never said what.” She smiled. “I have actual work to do. Also a better song to play for Steve is something from the olden days. So he can imagine dancing ass out with you.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah yeah whatever. Bye.”

Natasha thought Tony was joking. So she spent the rest of the day glum. She worked her ass off. She wondered if she was even enough for Pepper. Pepper was no is a god damn CEO. 

She got in the front and waited for Pepper. She came running down and handed Natasha her favorite flowers. Sunflowers. 

“I thought you got them but it turns out they meant 5pm not 5am for delivery. God company managers are so out of control.”

Natasha only laughed and kissed her. “Happy Anniversary my spider.” Pepper said kissing Natasha.

As they arrived Natasha expected to walk home into their house and head to the kitchen. When she opened the door rose petals were scattered everywhere. One drunk night Natasha said she’d do anything for something like that. There were heart shaped stands everywhere. Each containing something in the middle that represented them. 

Pepper bit her lip anxiously trying to read Natasha’s expression. She was trying to be mysterious all day and it never occurred to her how Natasha would’ve read the situation. The hugest heart was the one in the center. It contained all of the note’s they’d passed each other throughout rough days of work.

“Pepper why did you do this? You can't do this. Make me upset all day only to one up me. I am banning you from anniversary gifts. You always do the best.”

Pepper blushed but shook her head. “Baby don't put down your gift. I loved it. I couldn’t be near you today anyway. You know how much I like the outfit. I was in a meeting with investors and I was thinking of all the things you and I could do.” Pepper smirked.

Natasha smiled and kissed her. “I love you Potts.” She said and began kissing down her neck. 

“I love you too my little spider.” 

The rest of the night was spent reliving some of their best memories. Natasha reminded Pepper of their first dates. How awkward they both were. But now laying in bed and naked Natasha was reminded she wouldn’t want this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos follow me on twitter @SC0TTVANDYNE and please share the story one day I will write a long one ONE DAY


End file.
